


vague love

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Dom Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: sans and papyrus.goes through life.but sans is a dick. to everyone.especially papyrus after something happened.





	1. ah, kid

Rotten flesh of a child.  
It smells.

Eyes hung low upon the small figure of a corpse. Lifeless gaze meets the other. Your bright blue boots stood on top of it.

Filthy.

Withdrawing back the butcher knife from the floor. Your small hands are barely holding it intact in your fist but you held your heads high. Arrogance fuming from your eyes as it glared into the lifeless child.

A swift kick to the dismembered body had send it a few inches away on the floor from your feet.

Its time to go.

.

A huge white building towers over you. A familiar feeling of it only radiates hatred for you. Your unwilling feet walks it ways inside of the building, taking in the silence as the workers for the place turned their heads away from you.

Fear or ignorance?

Who knows.  
Either way, it pisses you off.

White clean bones of yours reflect the ceiling light making it clear and well that you are the odd one here.  
Swaying your ways to the next room, you were met with her.

Your "mother" as she would love to call herself that.

Though the much more correct term is "creator".

Upon the sight of her, your teeth gritted and your fist clenched around the handle of the butcher knife. The rising speed of your soul beating frantically the more you get closer to her.

"Calm yourself down, boy."

Eyes of love, smile of warmth. Was the face your creator had wore ever since you were born.  
Its tiring.  
To wake up everyday knowing that someone needs to see you with a mask on.

How dare that woman.

"I assumed you have collected love?"

You almost laugh.

"Love".  
The word that she used to refer to souls.

Souls.  
The physical embodiment of a person's inner self.  
Shaped like a heart, most glows in plentiful of colours to suit the person.  
Powerful and determined.  
The ones monsterkind thirst for.

Person.  
Humans. The ones that walked on the earth. The ones that lives on the surface.

Monsters.  
Not a person.  
Souls usually white or grey.  
Never anything bold.  
Though still represents the person's inner self.  
Magical and weak.  
But once combined with a human soul, will create a very powerful being. Even more than humans.

That.  
Is the reason.  
She wants you to collect "love".

That kindness of hers doesn't come out from pure intentions. You knew better.

"yeah. i did."

You replied, words are hollow but it didn't bother her. It never did.

"Good!"

Handing it to her, she let it hovered over to her palm, an excited smile was drawn over on her face. Genuine.  
But its not towards you.

"Good job, Sans! You can leave now!"

Your feet are already moving, leaving her alone in the room.  
Placing your weapon on the spare space of the lab's table before going over to the elevator.

Unknown to your knowledge, a small boy was trailing you from behind. When you were in the elevator is when you noticed the boy's presence.

Papyrus was his name, right?

"What would mother do with the love?"

Right. He's also your brother.

A sigh emitted through your teeth as you gazed at the kid, his eyes wide and curious.  
Though, the both of you aren't close, he was never afraid of you.  
Rather, admired.  
And for that.  
You like the kid even only by the slightest.

"well.  
probably keeping it."

"Somewhere safe?"

"heh, maybe."

He was silent after the quick exchange, tugging on your shirt while shifting closer to you. It had caused a slight discomfort to you but its nothing to fret about.

As the silence roamed over the air for a minute, the elevator door slides open and immediately, you stepped out of it, along with the boy.  
Before you, is a long corridor riddled with doors to your left and right.

Behind every door is a place where patients sleep.

Patients, your creator calls them that.  
But they are more of a test subject.

It sounded like a sick joke when you think about it.

These people think they are being cure of their inevitable death.  
When in reality, its just making them live in a loop of endless torture and pain while being essentially immortal.

You've seen it happened.  
The amalgamation. Souls of monsters merged into one to create the creature that is amalgamates. Losing its true self and essentially becoming a being that is trying to find what is already lost.  
A loop.

Its sick. Disgusting and vile.  
But for some reason, it had made you laughed a dry and empty laugh when you first heard about it.

That was one of the first time you had wanted to crack open her skull, pluck off her teeth one by one and use the bones from her ribcage to make a small miniature of a throne.  
A bit specific but its a kind of feeling that she could evoked to you at such times and its so fascinating.

Your creator had never ceased to amaze you.

"Brother,"

The boy called out for you from below, glaring at him immediately when he had interrupted your thoughts.  
He doesn't cower from you though, instead, he pointed to the door in front of you.

Ah.

"we've arrived."


	2. papyrus

The room was spacious.  
But empty.

The only thing that's in there are the bed that you and Papyrus shared.  
Mother had stripped you of all your belongings including your brother's a long while ago so it doesn't bother the both of you as much.

Beside, even if she were to let you keep your hobby, you or someone would probably be end up dead somewhere in a ditch because of it.  
But its still rude of her to do that to the little brat.

"Brother, did you get the human?"

"yeah, I killed them."

He doesn't flinch in the slightest, only watching you with pure interest.

"How?"

"hm.  
sliced their chest open."

"Then the love comes out?"

"yeah. and the blood too."

"Oohh..."

He seemed to be in deep thoughts. Maybe about the crime that you just committed.

Oh well.

 

 

 

"Would you be happy if I do that to mother too?"

 

...

......

.........

 

"you serious?"

A nod.

"why. why even bother."

"Because I want to see you smile!"

So goddamn innocent.

"i don't think that's a good idea. Besides-"

"I would kill for you, brother."

..

...

"stop spouting nonsense. go to sleep."

"Brother,  
is love more important than me?"

Another silence.

..

You sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yes."


	3. papyrus?

"Miss Wingding, the preparation is ready.

Do you wish to call the boy, now?"

"Of course! Make sure Sans stays in place, alright?"

"Alright, miss."

-

"Papyrus?"

Its one of your mother's assistant. He's calling out for your brother.  
Normally, test subjects don't have names. But you and Papyrus are different somehow.

And that explains the saddened expression that the assistant held.

Of course, when someone refers to something with a name, living or not, they will feel some sort of attachment to said something.

"Miss Wingding needs you in her lab."

Poor kid.

When he jumped off the bed and ran towards the man, he had no idea that they're going to finally use him as an experiment.

How do you know?  
You were once in his place but inevitably, your existence is set up as a failure.

No doubt this time that this time, its going to work.  
A successful human killing machine.

You've killed humans too, but you simply don't have the thirst for murder like your mother wanted.  
In short, the you are capable of murder but simply is too lazy for such things.

Hm...

Wonder what will happened after this.  
Oh well, time to take a nap, now that your brother isn't around.

You ignored the sound of a child's scream through the thin wall and fell into slumber.

-

The smell of toxic chemicals burning within the flames.

Was the smell that woke you up.  
For some reason, yellow and red was the only colour you see when you had gotten out of the bed.

Your footsteps didn't make much sounds too when you went outside your room and towards the elevator.  
Perhaps, its the sounds of the flames and chaos from the floor below.

Though, when you arrived, you couldn't hear much of anything either. Everything was muffled.  
Only feeling the overbearing heat from the spreading flames that more or less, keeps you unfazed.

It was bound to happen. Sooner or later.

Mother is not really one to be careful. That's why most of her experiments passed with mediocre results or failed.

But..  
Speaking of experiments...

Is Papyrus dead?

Hm, lets see..

It took you quite a while before you are finally in front of the door to the test subject's room.

Strange.

He isn't anywhere near...

You look back-

"Brother! Over here!"

You can hear him.  
But where?

"Faster! The flames!!"

Shit.  
The fire had spread enough that it surrounded you.

You're going to die. You're going to die.  
Where is that little brat-

From the distance of your sight, a small hand waving for you was no longer. The fire had caught you.

Your small frame was being burned alive.  
Yet..  
Where is the pain?

..  
...

Your eyes opened wide, your frame rising up with full force, driven by shock and fear.

Looking down at yourself,  
there's,  
there's no flames.

Not yet, at least.

Hurrying yourself out of your room and into the elevator, the familiar smell of the fire from below was making you sick.  
You need to get out of there.

Once you were in the first floor, you quickly dashed towards the entrance, avoiding the flames as you go.  
Thankfully.  
You got time to escape the lab. And as you did, there he was.

Papyrus.

"you little shit. get out of here, now!"

Grabbing his arm tightly, you pulled him with you, running away from the building that was set ablaze.  
And there, you were on the other side of the path.

Facing directly onto the ruined building.

Its tearing down. Slowly.  
The lava pit was swallowing the building little by little until..

There was none.

"papyrus?"

He's silent.  
He should be.

But why did you called out for him?

"papyrus."

He didn't say anything.

You whipped your head to him, hand are still clenching the boy's arm yet its tighter this time.

"papyrus!"

He looks at you.

"Brother,"

Why..

"why are you holding me,"

Why does it..

"like that?"

Why is that look on his face...

"It hurts."

So foreign.


	4. pap-!

"are you dumb?  
did you just see that?  
our hom- shelter had just-- gone!  
burned to a crisp!

don't come at me with that bullshit, papyrus."

You sneered at him, and what he did next, made you very pissed;

He cowered from you, like the child he should be.

But. He had never done that. If so, why now?

"Please don't hurt m-"

"shut up!"

You slaps his skull in anger but not with enough force as you wouldn't want the brat to get a headache or something but you sure to make hurt.  
Just a bit.

"b-brother!  
it hurts!"

He wailed out in a cry. Tears stinging off his eyes as he does.

He's crying?  
What the fuck.  
The kid had never been the one to cry over a small hit like that.

"look.  
we need to find-- mother!  
or something-  
i-i don't know but.."

You're sure she is facing death as of right now so what are you even saying...

"M-mother?  
Mom?"

No, you idiot-

"We have a mom?"

What.

What is this.  
What-  
What the--

You grabbed him by his neck.  
Ready to kill him at any second now.

"Br--  
Hel-  
Help!

I--  
I'm sorr--"

But your hands somehow lets go of him and he fell onto the ground, trying to catch his breath and..

You fell onto the ground too.  
Eyes wide.  
Hands shaking.  
What is this.  
Why can't you breath?

Shouldn't you be happy that old hag is gone?  
H-heh..

She's gone.   
Its alright, now?  
Is it?

You looked over to the kid who were trying to crawl away from you.  
Oh.  
No, no.

You grabbed him by his leg.  
He is not going anywhere.

"L-let me go!"

"hey.  
hey, stop fucking struggling.  
we'll-  
we'll find a way out of here--

i'm sure of it-"

"No! You're scary, brother!"

"o-oh, come on..  
oome on,   
come on, 

COME ON!

don't you trust me?  
we'll find a way outta here..

we might as well burned like our mother if we took just a few steps near the cliff.."

At this point, he's yelping, nearly screaming even.  
He never screams.  
What is this kid doing.

"hey- hey--!  
that was a joke- heh--"

He isn't laughing.  
Where is that laughter.  
You need it.  
Somehow.

"Some-somebody is coming--  
Help! Someone!!"

You teeth grinds itself together as your grip around his ankle tightened.

"shut the fuck up!"

Almost like a whisper to him, confidence lacking in every sense. But why are you whispering?

What is this uneasiness.  
What is this uneasiness?

Someone's coming-  
Someone's-  
Someone's-

 

 

 

"Oh, you poor children!  
What has happened to you?  
Are you both hurt?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow.  
You can't decipher if its an angel or a demon.


	5. angel.

Such a kind and passionate voice.  
It has taken you off guard as you find your soul beating, much more faster than before.  
And when looking up,

white fur,  
golden halo,  
purple robe,

it all seemed to shined so brightly with the light radiating from the heat below.

An angel sent from god.

It made you felt calm,  
so calm.  
And that's why it scared you so much. 

For all your lives, never had that feeling of dread in you vanished so quickly, replaced by an unknown tranquillity within your soul.

Are you truly dead by now?  
Is this just another dream?  
Were the one standing before you, an angel? Ready to bring you forth to the gates of hell?

"Come, let me help."

The woman even offered to pulled both of you and your brother up from the filthy ground.  
Is this time?

"Ah, you're both are in horrible shape.  
Do you mind if I.. Carry you both?"

Is that sarcasm or genuine worry?  
You are not in any way in a 'horrible shape'. The same can be said to your brother.  
You only had a slight but unnoticeable burn through your legs and Papyrus has some bruises and cuts on him.

Its nothing.  
Nothing you both cannot handle.

But he's so willing to open his arms wide foe the woman to pick him up.

"And you, little child?  
Come here."

You shook your head.  
She frowned but agreed with your wishes in silence. Only signalling you to follow her as she starts walking away from you.

With being so exhausted and having nowhere to go, you trailed behind her.  
Keeping up fairly well as you and her stepped into a what seemingly to be- a town.

With so much people.

Is this the way to hell?  
With the way they are looking at the angel.. Maybe so.

But what kind of sadistic place is this?  
Where the people smiles at the angel who is going to send children to hell?

"Nice to see you, your majesty!"

"Look, mommy! Its the queen!"

"Have a good day, Queen Tori."

The angel..  
No.. The queen?  
She smiled at them, waving gently and replying their kind gestures all the same.

The queen..  
That does ring a bell to you.

But you can't quite remember anything about her other than the meeting beforehand.

It doesn't matter.  
As long as her subjects took no notice of you, that'd be great.

"Your majesty, who are these younglings?"

Ah, you jinxed it.

She explained to them about you and your brother. From the unknown ways of how the both of you appeared in such weird conditions and how it seemed--  
both of you are the only ones to be skeletons.

Apparently, skeletons monster had gone extinct.

But wasn't your creator a skeleton too?  
Surely.  
Surely there are some skeletons around.

There's a huge doubt within your soul so you don't spend too much time dwelling on it.

And as you snapped back into reality, her subjects began to dissipate, understanding of the situation and wishing luck for us, parting their ways with warm goodbyes.

Yes. Less people near you.  
Good.

"Sorry for that, child.  
I hope its not an inconvenience for you both."

"N-no!   
Um.. Is it true you are a queen?"

Papyrus seemed more social than usual. How endearing yet somehow saddening to you.  
He's like a completely different kid.

"Oh, of course!  
I'm Queen Toriel!  
Just call me Toriel.

Ah, I just remembered something-!  
What's your name, child?"

"Oh! Oh!  
My name's um..."

He's not Papyrus anymore.

"horton. his name is horton, your majesty."

"Yeah, Horton!"

See?

He even forgot about his own name.  
Why is the disaster before causing this? You don't know, of course.

You never know. You didn't care to know.  
You felt a slight hint of regret for not caring.

"Oh!  
Uhm, you don't have to call me with such titles-  
Toriel is just fine!

What is your name, little one?"

It only took a second to came up with Papyrus's bullshit name but you hadn't give yours much of a thought.  
You are not comfortable in anyway with the name Sans. Not know anyway.

It feel foreign in your mind and tongue.

So you just spoke without thinking.

"eric.."

It was the name of one of mother's assistant. The one that took Papyrus away for the last time.

Great.  
You're dumb.

"Eric..?  
That's a lovely name, dear!

Now come, the castle will be near if we use the boat from here."

"Is the castle big?"

"Yes!"

Their words of exchange was drowned out by the numbness in your soul.  
It isn't as big as it was before.  
The void.

But in that exact moment, you just wanted to run up to the angel. And wrap your arms around her.  
Begging her to send you to hell faster.


End file.
